If I Didn't Have You
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Sequel to One In A Million. Crysta and Logan know of their heritage and are slowly beginning to accept it but when tragedy strikes they shy away from it. Will they accept being a werewolf and join up with the Cullens to keep Forks safe? BXJ BXE
1. Attack

_The sequel to One In A Million has finally arrived! I was honestly going to post this once I posted the sequel to Now or Never but I was hit with sudden inspiration and just HAD to get it out. I hope you like it! So be sure to review._

_Also, each title will be named after a song._

* * *

_Run away, Run away  
I'll attack  
Run away, Run away  
Go Change yourself  
Run away, Run away  
Now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack  
I will attack_

_**--Attack**__, 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Attack**

"Logan Black!" I growled as a huge water balloon fell from above only to break smack dab on my black hair. "You're seventeen! When are you going to grow up?"

I glanced up, shielding my face with my arms in fear of being hit with another gigantic water balloon.

He grinned cheekily at me and prepared to drop another.

Fortunately for me, my father came to my rescue by taking me into his arms and moving out of the way. He glanced upwards into the tree, much like I had done except his look was far more vicious. With my height, I wasn't as intimidating as I could be. I was only four-foot-nine. Mom often called me 'Pixie', in referral to her best friend, Alice.

"Logan," my father snarled. Logan's eyes widened in fear and quickly he climbed down, Caleb, his best friend, trailing behind him.

"We were just having some fun," Logan said, brushing some black hair out of his face.

We were twins but the only things we had in common were our dark black hair and brown eyes. I happened to inherit my mothers pale skin while my brother got my father's beautiful russet color. Logan was a jock. Me? I preferred all things dark, like vampires, and… cheerleading. But hey… it was a good source of exercise.

"I send her to get you and you respond by soaking her?" Dad scolded. "We were supposed to be at your grandfather's thirty minutes ago. We've been waiting on you."

"Mister Black, it was really my fault," Caleb defended. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Caleb Uley was a year and a half younger than we were but you'd think he was older, except for the occasional pranks.

"Caleb, go home." Dad was way beyond angry now. Anyone who wasn't blind and with half a brain would understand that. "Crysta, go change and tell your mother we'll be right in. I need to have a talk with our son." Logan's shoulders slumped and I smirked, nodding to my father before running into the house.

Man was it hot in here…

I sighed, turning the a/c lower before hunting for my mother. "Mom?" I called out. "Logan got in trouble again."

Laughter came from the kitchen. It was something that always happened when Logan got into trouble. For some odd reason my mother always thought it was highly amusing as did my dad's best friends who just so happened to be sitting in the kitchen. "What?" I asked, trying to keep the smile off my face. "No Claire or Emma this time?"

"Claire's visiting her parents today," Quil answered after taking a sip of his beer. "It's her sister's birthday."

"And… why didn't you go with her?"

"Her sister is afraid of me."

Quil's comment earned a quiet laugh from Embry. "That's only because she walked in –"

Rather abruptly, Mom cleared her throat and shot a glare at Embry. "There is a _child _present, Embry."

"Sorry, ma'am," Embry replied. It was entirely obvious that he was embarrassed with the way his cheeks were reddening. My mother always enjoyed harassing Dad's friends. She claimed that they had always teased her when she was younger even though she was older by two years.

"And I assume that Logan is the reason why you're dripping on my floor?" Mom asked, sipping her water. I nodded. "Go change."

"Mom… do you mind if I… stay home today and not go to Grandpa Charlie's? I'm feeling a little… strange."

Mom, Quil and Embry all glanced at each other, believing that I didn't see them.

"Are you feeling alright, honey?" She stood from the table and walked over to me. Her hand touched my forehead but quickly retracted. "You're burning up…" Her voice was now barely a whisper but even when she turned back to look at my father's friends, I continued to feel weird.

I couldn't describe it. My insides were churning but not in a nauseas 'I have the flu' way. It was more of a 'my whole life is changing' way. I could feel the sweat forming on my brow and I began to feel clammy.

"Crysta, go upstairs," Mom ordered and I knew not to argue with her when she spoke to me in that certain note. Without responding, I turned and walked to my room and ignoring the whispering coming from the kitchen.

**BPOV**

"We knew there was a chance that this could happen, Bella," Quil told me. It was a feeble attempt to try to calm my nerves. My hands shook so much that I couldn't even hold my water without spilling it.

"Why my children?" I asked. "Why does this have to happen to them?"

"The question is who set it off," Embry said, casting a glance at Quil. "Think it could be the Cullens?"

"But why would they come back?" I questioned.

Sixteen years ago, after I married Jacob, I had met with the Cullens in the meadow Edward and I had once shared. They had informed me that they were leaving and they were going to be living somewhere in England. I had wished them luck and Edward gave me a sad smile, knowing that the chances were slim to none that we'd ever see each other again.

Since then, not a day went by that I didn't think of my vampire family. Jacob could sense it and even though he didn't like the Cullens, he'd hold me while I cried myself to sleep. But now there was a chance that they had returned and they were changing the lives of my children.

I suddenly felt the anger boil within me. They had no right to even return here. They would be recognized if they went into town. I had aged and they hadn't. But why was I even angry with them? There was a good chance that they wouldn't return for another seventy years.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice brought me out of a daze and I glanced up at him. His eyes bore into mine. He knew I was worried but he didn't know why. "Everything okay? If we're –"

"We're not going to Charlie's," I responded in a monotone voice. "Something came up."

Jacob turned to his best friends but they shrugged. I would have to be the one to inform him of what his daughter was becoming.

"Jacob, Crys—"

The words never escaped my mouth as a loud crash came from upstairs. Standing quickly, I knocked my chair over and raced to the sound of the noise.

"Bella, no," Quil ordered, grabbing firmly on to me before I opened the door. He pulled me away as Jacob slowly opened the door.

It looked like a tornado had hit. Clothes were thrown about. The desk and lamp were completely destroyed. Logan cowered in the far right corner, hands and arms protecting his head as a large white wolf descended upon him.

"Crysta!" Jacob shouted. The wolf glanced at him and a flicker of recognition crossed her eyes. "Crysta, calm down. That's your brother, Logan. You two love each other."

A whimper escaped the wolf's lips. Slowly, Jacob approached with an arm outstretched, showing that he meant to harm. Quil and Embry followed.

"Mama?" a small voice called out. I glanced to my right and down the hall to see my youngest, Ava, staring at me with wide fearful eyes. "Is Crysta going to be okay?"

I smiled and approached her before kissing her forehead. "Crysta will be just fine, love," I answered. "But she's very ill and we think Logan will be catching it too. Would you mind if we sent you to Grandpa Charlie's for a while?"

"Will you come visit me?" she asked and my heart broke for her. She was only eight and so attentive but the fear was there in her nearly black eyes. She was afraid we would abandon her.

"Of course we'll come visit," I said. "Crysta and Logan will be unable to but I'll have them call you. And do you remember how I told you about my friend, Alice Cullen?"

Ava nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes lit up. "She was the one who sent me that box of stuff for Christmas."

"Right. Well there's a chance she and her family are in town. Now, your father isn't particularly found of Alice and her family but if she's here and it's okay with Daddy, you, me, Alice, her mother, Esme, and her sister, Rosalie, will take a weekend trip to Olympia and shop. Does that sound good to you?"

Ava continued to nod and began to jump up and down. Her excitement reminded me of Alice. I sighed, hugging Ava.

Jacob was so going to kill me…

**JPOV**

Finally after some extreme coaxing, Crysta finally phased back. Her eyes were filled with horror and tears began to overflow. Quil and Embry tended to Logan, making sure to keep their eyes off of my naked daughter.

I looked around the room, finding a blanket before covering Crysta up. That's when she broke down. With the blanket securely wrapped around her, she began to sob and cling to me almost as if I was her life line.

She knew of the stories, having been to many fires on the beach before but like me, she had believed that they were simply stories. Now both Logan and Crysta knew the truth.

"Shh," I soothed. Gently, I ran a hand through Crysta's hair. "It'll be alright. I promise you. Everything will be alright. I'll help you through this. We'll all help you through this."

Crysta nodded, her cries subsiding.

"Get dressed and stay calm," I told her. "I'm going to talk to your mother."

Cautiously I let her go and before I turned to leave, I searched her tear stained face. She attempted to smile but it failed. I gave her one last hug before walking down the stairs in search of Bella.

**BPOV**

"Will they like me?" Ava asked as we sat on my bed. She was laying in my arms as I read her a book.

"Will who like you?"

"Alice and her family."

"Of course," I replied with a shaky laugh. "Everyone will love you."

"Bella?" Jacob's voice sounded from outside.

I closed the book just in time. Jacob appeared in the doorway and smiled when he saw Ava. "Ava, why don't you run outside to play? Don't bother Crysta and Logan."

"Yes, Mama," Ava said, climbing off the bed and running past her father after he hugged her tight.

"Everything taken care of?" I asked.

Jacob nodded. He lied down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "I think it's the Cullens, Bella," Jacob said. "The pass few times they have been the ones to set things in motion."

"I thought it was a bad thing at first," I confessed. He looked at me like I had just grown two heads but I chose to ignore it. "I was angry for all of five minutes but then I saw Ava. She was so worried about Crysta. It changed my look on things. For fifteen years I've been around you and the pack, Jake. I miss the Cullens. If they're here I want to see them."

"But I don't understand why they might come back. They can't just go out into public."

That's when it dawned on me. Alice's gift.

"Jake… what if…" I stopped, biting my lip. "What if Alice saw something? She obviously can't see the pack but when we're not together, she can see me."

"You could be right, Bells." He placed a kiss on my forehead then sighed. "You can see them. But not the kids…"

"I already told Ava that… if they were here, she and I would spend the weekend in Olympia… shopping… with Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

Jacob's body began to shake furiously. I sat up and looked down at him. His eyebrows were narrowed and his lip was curled upwards. Jacob's shaking didn't scare me anymore like it used to. Not after we got into a fight two years ago, causing him to phase and attack. I was lucky though. My scars were on my stomach, hidden by clothes each and every day. It was easier to forget. "Jacob Black," I growled. I straddled his body and glared down at him. "You should know by now that they are perfectly harmless." He nodded reluctantly. "Now, I don't need you telling me who I can or cannot see. Ava adores Alice even though they've never met. If she wants to see Alice then she can. Got it?" I didn't allow him anytime to respond. I placed my lips firmly against him, running my tongue along his bottom lip. His mouth opened in a moan and his shaking was no longer of anger.

In defeat, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and our tongues fought for dominance before he flipped me on to my back without breaking the kiss.


	2. All Fall Down

_Long chapter is looooooong. _

_It's nearly 9:30 AM here in Ohio. YAY FOR INSOMNIA! Tis what happens when you're separated from your significant other for a while. Aaaaand I was determined to finish this chapter. I wasn't going to bed until it was posted because I didn't want to forget what I wanted to happen!  
_

_Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Grab your tissues! And then prepare to become angry! Teehee._

_Thanks to my reviewers of last chapter:_

**_DisneyRBD, obsessedwithjamespotter, roxanne kelly, lana cullen-black, Twilight of the Opera, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, jewelup429, Kason08, joebro-89, barbiedoll123, ILYMICHY, Jellybean the Cow, Piratelizard101 and XxMemories4everxX._**

_Now please review! _

* * *

_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for_

_--__**All Fall Down**__, One Republic_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**All Fall Down**

**BPOV**

Jacob's fingers traced the scars on my stomach as he held me close, his head buried in the crook of my neck. "I love you, Bella," he murmured after placing a kiss to my neck.

"I love you too," I replied. I turned to face him and was shocked by what I saw. His normally brown eyes that shone with happiness were saddened and there was nothing I could do to make it better. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer me. Instead he turned his gaze away. I watched his body shake and I knew that he was crying. My hand reached underneath his chin and lifted his face to look at me. Tears ran down his russet skin. No one should hurt this much. "Jacob."

He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, trying to calm himself and steady out his voice. "I always knew this was a possibility," he said. His voice was shaky from crying and I could feel my heart continue to break for my husband. The last time he had cried was the day Ava was born yet that was of pure happiness. Now he was an emotional wreck. I felt helpless, something I hadn't experienced for years. "I hate that I am what I am. My blood runs through their veins, Bella. I'm responsible for what they are and will become. How can I explain to them that I'm that reason? Crysta could have killed our son, her brother. Ava nearly saw it!"

I closed my eyes trying to overcome the wave of pain that coursed throughout my body and when I reopened them, Jacob was staring at me; his eyes bloodshot. "There's something else bothering you…" I whispered. He nodded and pulled my naked body closer into his own. He took in a breath of air, sighing as my scent filled his nostrils. "What else?"

"I'm afraid he'll take you from me," he answered.

Of course I should have known that would be it. Jacob always had feared that I would become sick of him and go in search of the Cullens. There were times where Jacob and I had fought where I wished that I had taken Edward back but I never voiced that to Jacob. It would tear him apart to know that there were times I wanted to be with his enemy. But to see Jacob feeling so insecure –

There was no way to describe it. I loved Jacob more than anything in this whole world. He was my partner in life. Although a long time ago, I thought myself as Edward's partner, Jacob turned out to be the one I truly wanted. After sixteen years of marriage, he was still the one thing I wanted.

Jacob continued to stare at me, searching my face for answers. He was trying to figure out what I was thinking. Did I want Edward? Did I truly love Jacob? I wish he knew my answers but he didn't.

"No one will ever take me away from you," I said. "I'm yours."

"We've been through a lot haven't we?" Jacob asked. A smile, though it was a bit depressing, played at his lips. It was nice that he wasn't appearing to be in so much pain now. His fingers went back to running across the scars on my stomach.

"You need to stop beating yourself up, Jake. You've blamed yourself for so much. Perhaps you should stop being around Sam."

My lame attempt at a joke caused Jacob to chuckle and he placed a hot kiss on my forehead.

"You blame yourself for my miscarriages, for what our children are becoming, for the scars I bear. You need to stop."

"I can't. Bella, I don't think you understand how it feels to see your beautiful skin disfigured. When Sam attacked Emily, he was a young werewolf. But me… I had years and years of experience in control. I was jealous that the Cullens were supplying our children with things that I can't give them and it hurt that you defended them. I was so angry that I just snapped. You would have _died_ if Quil hadn't shown up. I could have killed you. My attack was far worse than Sam's. I severed an artery. You required so many surgeries to repair that artery and your lungs. Bella, for weeks I couldn't look at you. I felt so ashamed and even now it's still hard to look at you. I didn't know how Sam felt until I ended up in a similar situation. But you forgave me and you continued on loving me. I don't deserve you."

"Jacob –"

Jacob pressed his lips firmly against mine, silencing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found their way around my waist. Our tongues fought for control over the other and a moan escaped me. Jacob smiled against my lips and pulled me closer to him.

But it all ended too soon.

When he pulled away, I whimpered in protest. He laughed, loving the effect he had on me. it was nice to know that he no longer appeared to be in pain although I knew he was.

"Would you like me to drive over to the Cullens?" I asked. I knew it was a long shot. Jacob would be against me going alone but he had said I could see them if I wanted. "I just figured it'd be better since the pack can't go and they can't come here. Ava could go with me."

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through my hair, placing some behind my ears. "Alright," he said. "Call me when you arrive and when you leave. I'll see you to the border."

* * *

Two hours later, Ava and I were driving to the La Push border in my old beat up truck. A giant russet wolf followed close behind. It was enough for me to see him but Ava had no clue. She knew what Crysta was but she only assumed that her older sister was the only one. She had no idea that her father or even that her entire family were werewolves.

We crossed the border and I glanced in my mirror. Jacob was watching me and for a split second it looked like he winked before running off to take care of Crysta.

"Don't be disappointed if they're not here, Ava," I told my daughter. "We're just going to see if they're in town."

Ava nodded and brushed the hair of her doll as we drove. She looked a lot like Jacob's sisters with her tan skin and black hair. Crysta had been the one to resemble me the most.

"Are you _sure _they'll like me?" Ava asked after ten minutes of silence. We were just passing over the bridge by the Cullens.

"Of course. Ava, you have nothing to worry about."

She nodded as if she didn't completely believe my answer. Ava was the kind of child who needed to see it for herself in order to believe it. She had been that way since she was five.

A gasp escaped Ava's lips as the Cullen's large house came in to view. It was still extremely beautiful, just how I had remembered it. The lights were off except for a dim light. I recognized the area of the room. If I remembered correctly that was Carlisle's study. Someone had to be here. The real question was how long? They had to have been here a while in order for Crysta to change. That thought hurt. I still considered the Cullens to be family. If they had been here more than a day, surely they would have contacted me.

Ava unbuckled her seatbelt and before I could protest, she was out of the truck, zooming towards the door. "Ava!" I warned. She stopped and glanced back at me, waiting. I shook my head and held in my laughter while I closed my door.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed home.

"Bella?" Jacob's worried voice asked after only the second ring.

"Made it safe and sound," I answered as I joined Ava.

"I'm glad. You'll me when you leave?"

"Sure, sure."

He laughed, causing me to smile. "I love you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

Hanging up and pocketing my cell, I took Ava's hand in mine and together we walked to the door. I raised my hand to knock but never got the chance to. The door opened with my hand in midair.

Standing in the doorway was a girl with nearly white hair and piercing eyes that were neither the crimson I had come to associate with nomads nor the topaz color that I loved. She was taller than Alice but shorter than me, yet extremely intimidating.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice was beautiful but it was laced with venom. Ava recoiled into my side, holding tightly to me.

"I've come to see if –" I began but was interrupted by three beautiful female vampires, all with topaz eyes.

One with strawberry blonde hair shoved the terrifying one out of the way by placing her hand on her head. "Don't mind Bianca. She's convinced that any female who shows up is going to steal away Edward," she said. She extended her hand and I took it hesitantly. "I'm Tanya." She glanced at the two others. One had midnight black hair and the other was caramel colored, much like Esme. "These are my sisters, Irina and Kate. What can I do for you?"

"Are the –"

"Bella!" a voice exclaimed from within.

My heart jumped at the voice. I recognized it all to well and it was confirmed when Alice pummeled into me. Her arms wrapped around me in a hug. I laughed and returned her gesture.

"I see you've met Tanya, Kate and Irina," Alice acknowledged. "They're from Denali. Do you remember?" I nodded. "And the little monster who answered the door is Bianca." Alice rolled her eyes. She didn't like Bianca anymore than the three sisters did. I didn't even like Bianca, especially after what Tanya had said about Edward. I wished that I was a vampire and was capable of murdering Bianca.

Alice dragged me inside the house and Ava remained attached to me. She clearly felt intimidated by all the beautiful creatures looming about. "Is this Ava?" Alice asked, kneeling down in front of my child although she didn't need to. "She's grown! You haven't kept me updated with pictures, Bella." I laughed at the scolding from Alice.

"How are Crysta and Logan?"

I bit my lip and picked up Ava as Alice stood. "That's actually why I'm here, Alice."

Alice led me into the family room just as the other members of the Cullen family arrived. I was greeted with plenty of hellos and they all appeared happy to see me. The one who wasn't present, however, was Edward. Perhaps he was the one I wanted to see the most.

"You won't find him," Alice said, noticing me looking around. "He's in hiding." Her eyes darted towards Bianca. She was sitting on the arm of the sofa, clearly bored. She reminded me of how Rosalie used to act but even she was glad to see me.

"How long have you been around?" I asked, taking a seat far away from Bianca and placing Ava in my lap.

"We arrived this morning," Jasper informed me.

Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the house. "Alice has been annoying us all day."

"I'm glad you didn't come in contact with me," I told them. "Today wasn't exactly the… best time."

Esme's eyes became attentive at my words. "What is it?"

"I know there have been vampires in the area," I informed them. "Crysta has joined the pack as of today."

Gasps came from the Cullens. The sisters seemed clearly confused and Bianca was filing her nails.

"You're with… with a _werewolf_?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes," I replied.

"Don't you know –" Irina began.

I held up a hand to cut her off. "I know what they are capable of," I explained. "But I love Jacob. He's good to me and he's a great father. Isn't that right, Ava?"

"A bear attacked Mama," she blurted out. My eyes widened at her bluntness. She knew that she was to never tell anyone of the attack although she was sure it was a bear that gave me the scars.

"_What_?" a voice hissed from behind. I whipped my head around and there in all his godlike glory was Edward Cullen. His eyes were the beautiful topaz color that I adored but his face was monstrous due to the anger he was experiencing. I watched his face soften and shot Jasper a thankful look. He simply nodded. "He hurt you. Didn't he?"

"Not intentionally. We got into an argument. I defended this family instead of siding with my _husband_." I glared as Bianca attached herself to Edward's arm. "I see you've moved on."

Bianca grinned and nuzzled her head against his arm, holding her grip as he struggled to remove himself. "She's simply delusional," he informed me.

Bianca's chilling eyes looked at me and she smirked. "Jealous?" she asked. "Eddiekins here is _such _a good lover."

"Oh puh-lease!" Tanya and Rosalie exclaimed at the same time.

"His name is _Edward_," Tanya spat.

"And he's right. You are delusional," Rosalie finished. "If I recall, weren't you the one breaking things a few nights ago because you couldn't seduce _Eddiekins_?"

"That's right!" Irina said. "You sent Carmen and Eleazar into a fit of fury!" She turned to look at me. "They refused to come with us to see the one who still held Edward's heart."

I blushed and before I knew it, Bianca had knocked me out of my chair, sending Ava flying and me to the floor. Her nails clawed at my neck as I fought her off but it was useless. I could feel the blood flowing. I was surely beginning to think I was going to die but she was suddenly pulled off of me. Esme helped me up and Carlisle immediately began fussing over me.

Jasper held tightly on to a frightened Ava while Emmett was enjoying himself by holding the bitch back.

I held my breath, trying to not faint. "Shouldn't you all be – fleeing or something?" I asked in a soft voice. The smell of the blood was getting to me now.

"Even Jasper has been able to master his control," Carlisle told me. I winced as he placed rubbing alcohol on my wounds before bandaging them up with gauze. "I want Bianca gone."

I was shocked by his words. His voice held so much authority and I could practically see the others dancing with glee.

"I don't care what you do with her," he continued. "I want her out."

"But, Carlisle," Bianca said, coming out of her desire for blood. "I'm sorry. I –"

In a flash, he turned to look at Bianca. "We allowed you into our family believing that you wanted to change your ways. You went against it and attacked someone who is very dear to this family. I cannot simply allow that." Carlisle glanced at Emmett and Rosalie. "Please see her out."

Rosalie and Emmett nodded before shooting me apologetic looks. "Sorry, Bella," Rosalie said.

"Come see us again," Emmett said.

I watched them disappear and heard the door close. Ava was drifting off in Jasper's arms while Alice fussed over her, making sure she hadn't been hurt.

"Jacob is going to be pissed," I told them.

"Understandable," Jasper replied. "He sent you here, believing you would be alright."

"That reminds me…" I began. "Why are _you_ here?"


	3. Feeling Unclear

_This chapter could have and should have been better. But I wanted to get it done and for a while I was just "Blah."_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_lost.in.her.own.dreams, roxanne kelly, lana cullen-black, bella almost cullen, mrs edward cullenxxx, SoccerBeezy3, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, sanglin, AnimeAngel41, barbiedoll123, obsessedwithjamespotter and joebro-obsessed89._**

_And.._

_OME! Breaking Dawn is released soon! In 30 minutes I'll be on my way to Borders for the party. I'm extremely claustrophobic so my friends and I are leaving early to beat the crowd. Now read, review and hopefully review._

_**PLEASE NO SPOILERS OF BREAKING DAWN IN YOUR REVIEWS UNTIL AUGUST 4. **THEN MOST PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE IT. I HAVE HEARD THE SPOILERS SO IF YOU WISH TO DISCUSS THEM WITH **ME** THEN SEND ME A PM BUT PLEASE DON'T BE AN ASS AND RUIN IT FOR OTHERS!_

_/end rant XD _

_I swear... I'm not on crack. lol Later!_

* * *

_Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here  
Everything's __**feeling unclear**__  
I wish it was raining  
Cause I hate every beautiful day_

_**-- Hate Every Beautiful Day**__, Sugarcult_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Feeling Unclear**

**BPOV**

The vampires in the room exchanged quick glances, believing that I didn't see the exchange.

"Go ahead, Alice," Carlisle urged calmly but his eyes held something different. Was that… fear?

"I had a vision, Bella," Alice began to explain. "Something terrible happened. I don't know what but it was enough for the thought of suicide to cross your mind. Bianca's in on it. She's the reason."

"So you brought her… _here_? Where she can and most likely will seek out revenge?" I questioned.

How could they be so stupid? Usually they aren't but really! The vampire in question had just _attacked _me. Who is to say she won't attack my children or Jacob next?

"We found her wondering these parts a year ago and we took her back to Denali," Alice continued to explain. "It wasn't because Edward needed to move on. She was under a guarded watch."

"And I just happened to the unlucky one," Edward said. I laughed at how solemn he sounded.

"Well it's all we could really do, Edward. She likes you the best. Rosalie tried but Bianca attacked her. She's completely insane!"

"And don't forget about the damage she did to the house," Irina pointed out. "Carmen and Eleazar are _still_ attempting to clean up the destruction."

"They said if Carlisle doesn't get rid of her then they would," Kate added. "Actually I'm glad you did, Carlisle. She was beginning to get on my nerves."

My eyebrows raised as I stared at the Cullen family and their friends.

"Crysta's a werewolf," I hissed, taking Ava out of Jasper's arms. "She just changed _today_ and it's all Bianca's fault! Can you promise me that Logan won't be next?"

"Crysta's a what?" Alice's mouth was hung open in surprise. Of course she hadn't seen anything. Alice the seer can't see werewolves.

"She. Is. A. Werewolf," I snarled. Ava yawned and rested her head on my shoulder and I continued on with my outburst. "She nearly _attacked_ Logan. The same thing Jacob did to me could happen to Crysta's brother and sister! Nice time to bring the family back, Carlisle. I give you two thumbs up. Unfortunately, now is a _really _bad time."

"And why would that be?" Edward asked. He had been so silent since Bianca left with Rosalie and Emmett that I had forgotten all about him.

"I'm surprised you don't know," I spat. "Can't hear the heartbeat?"

"_Pregnant_?"

"Three months," I replied. "Jacob doesn't know yet and until you are all gone he won't know."

"But, Bella," Esme piped up. "We could be here for a while. We're here to protect you from Bianca and anything she brings with her."

"But you _led_ her to me! She knows I'm with a werewolf… it won't be hard to figure it out where I'm at!"

Tears began to well up in my eyes. Stupid tears. I let them fall, not being able to continue to hold Ava and wipe they away.

"We didn't intentionally –" Jasper began.

I glared at him. My vision was blurry from the tears, making it hard to see the empath in front of me.

"I'm going home," I whispered. "I can't – I can't take this. I need to be with my family. I—I need to protect them."

As swiftly as I could, I turned on my heel and left without looking back.

But I could hear the calls and protests of my former family. Yet their pleas didn't stop me from leaving.

* * *

I drove around for an hour after leaving the Cullens. I was having a hard time going home to Jacob. He'd be furious that I was attacked and that Ava was there to see it. I put the ones I loved in danger… yet again. When would my life become easier?

My phone ran, startling me and nearly causing me to run off the road. I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

_Jacob._

I stared at it, watching it ring for a few minutes. It eventually stopped but not even a minute later, it started ringing again.

A sigh escaped my lips before I flipped it open and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Where have you been?" Jacob's frantic voice asked. "I've been worried sick, Bella! You've been gone for a while."

I rolled my eyes as I crossed the La Push border. "I'll be home soon."

"Bella –"

"I just crossed the border. I love you. Bye."

I didn't allow him to say anymore. The worst was yet to come.

* * *

**BIANCA POV**

**CHIHUAHUAN DESERT - TEXAS**

They took me as far southeast as they could go.

It was no use kicking and screaming or struggling to break free. The dumb blonde would only hiss and Meathead would tighten his grip.

When they finally freed me, we were in the desert with no humans and rarely no animals in sight. Even the animals wouldn't make for decent prey. I glanced around. There was nothing but sand, a few scorpions and a lizard.

Great.

"We figured this would be a good place for you," Meathead sneered.

"It's far away from our family," Rosalie said. "You could've killed Ava and Bella."

"Like you care," I hissed. "If I recall you hate Bella."

"_Hated_," she snarled. "Bella's not a bad person."

"She hurt Edward!" I shrieked.

Rosalie and Emmett growled, getting in a crouch and prepared for attack. I did the same.

They were bigger than I was but I was stronger. I would win this fight. They tore me away from Eddiekins and brought that _whore _back into his life.


	4. Someday

_This definitely wasn't the way I saw this chapter going. _

_I originally had Jacob walk out on Bella during the argument. But then I thought "Where would he go?" and how they're soulmates so would he really walk out? No he wouldn't. So yeah._

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

_**obsessedwithjamespotter, Jellybean the Cow, 0oxjustsilverxo0, deviLISH-innocence, Kason08, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, barbiedoll123 and SoccerBeezy3.** _

_And ya know what? No offense but men are jerks. I talk a lot ok? And since I'm visiting my mom here in Ohio, my boyfriend is still in Arkansas. Well he called the past few nights. My dog has a no bark collar. First he suggested he put it around my neck so he could sleep. Then earlier he was looking for the Rolaids because our two cats run around, waking us up in the middle of the night. Before we got the kitten, the oldest got Rolaids thrown at him in the middle of the night. He hasn't attacked us in our sleep since. Well earlier he asked me if he threw Rolaids at me if I'd be quiet. _

_Of course he was just joking but sheesh!_

_Anyway, read, review and enjoy. _

* * *

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_-- __**Someday**__, Nickelback_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Someday**

**BPOV**

Jacob was waiting on the porch when I pulled up and I was definitely scared shitless.

His body began to quake when I emerged from the truck and proceeded to take still sleeping Ava out of it. I knew that the only reason he was angry was from the bandages that were wrapped around my pale neck. No doubt he could smell the dried blood. If I thought Bianca's attack was nothing, what Jacob was about to release on me would be times ten.

"Bella," he growled.

I cradled Ava against my body, holding her close. "Not right now," I said. "Let me put her to bed first."

He nodded and followed me into the house, becoming my shadow.

Every turn I made, every step I took, I could feel Jacob's eyes following me. He was watching my every move. I knew that he was wondering why Ava was so worn out and why I had been bandaged up but I also knew that he blamed the Cullens when in all honesty, it wasn't their fault. They were doing nothing but trying to change someone who had claimed to want to change their diet. But I didn't think that was the case at all. Bianca had to be capable of manipulation. Possibly her power?

I continued to think about my encounter with her as I got my daughter ready for bed and lied her down. No one really liked her. That much was certain. So why let her stay and the way she _clung_ to Edward. I shuddered at the idea and without much thought, I roughly threw the covers over Ava. I glanced down at my youngest. Strands of her midnight black hair clung to her face from today's abnormal heat and the light drizzle of rain. Bending down, I placed a kiss on her tan skin. It hurt me to know that someday, if vampires continued to hang around, Ava and my unborn child would join their brother and sister in the pack.

There was already nothing I could do for Logan and Crysta; their fate was already sealed. But I would be damned if I allowed this to happen to my other children.

Taking a deep breath, I finally turned around and faced Jacob. He was leaning casually up against the door frame, glaring at me. I walked pass him and I could hear him push off the frame, once again following me.

I led the way to our bedroom and once there, Jacob closed the door and locked it. Then I immediately turned on him, glaring with just as much fury as he was.

"How? Why?" Jacob stammered.

I crossed my arms, still glaring. I wasn't so afraid anymore. Some undeniable strength was coursing throughout my body, giving me the power to go up against my angry werewolf husband. "It's not their fault," I snarled.

"Of course it isn't!" sneered Jacob. He threw his hands up in the air and began pacing back and forth. "The _Cullens_ can do no wrong in your eyes. You _always_ defend them, Bella. Why? Why must you defend them? And look what they've done to you!"

"It _wasn't_ them, Jake." No matter what I said it seemed like I wasn't getting through to him. He continued to pace and try to control his shaking. He was losing. "When I got there, it wasn't just the Cullens."

His pacing came to an abrupt stop but his shaking continued, even as he looked at me. "There were _more_? And you took Ava? Bella, have you gone insane?"

"I didn't know there was going to be more!" I shouted. "Only four! And the one that did this to me got sent away! Carlisle exiled her from their family."

"And how do we know she's not lurking about?"

"Because Rosalie and Emmett were the ones to take her away."

"Right and I'm sure Blondie was pleased to see the leech attack you."

"You're _wrong_, Jacob Black," I growled. I approached him, the strength I had found still flowing freely. "Just because Rosalie can be a cold heartless bitch doesn't mean she is now."

"Don't forget that they left you."

"I don't think that's possible!" I gave Jacob a hard shove against the chest, causing him to stagger backwards. He looked surprised that I had such strength in me now. "Because every time I want to forget, you remind me of what they did!"

Jacob's tight lips turned into a frown. I had never really told him how I felt every time he reminded me of what the Cullens had put me through and now I was. I was unleashing my anger on someone who didn't completely deserve it.

"They were my family, Jacob," I said more calmly now. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes due to my anger. "And they left me. I know that. But you healed my broken heart. I'm with _you_. I'm in a relationship with _you_. I forgive the Cullens but every time you get the chance to bring up the past, I begin to think that I shouldn't forgive them. They hurt me deep, Jacob, but we can't keep living in the past."

He sighed and his shaking was slowly beginning to subside. That was a good thing.

"You just don't understand," I whimpered. "They were a part of me for so long. I can't just forget about them."

Jacob nodded and with his arms outstretched, he moved closer to me. I cringed away but not far enough. His arms were still long enough to snake around my body and pull me close to him. "What happened?" he asked.

"I blushed," I answered. "I think she saw me as a threat. You know… because of the past I have with Edward and everything. He doesn't like her and he has told her. She just thinks their mates. Completely delusional."

A sigh escaped Jacob's lips and he pulled me closer to him after placing a kiss on top of my head. "So what's the verdict? Which one is at fault for the changes?"

"The delusional one," I said. "_Bianca._"

"And she's the one who hurt you."

"Correct."

Slowly, Jacob pushed me away from his warm body, my safe haven. He looked down into my eyes and his hands began to hover hesitantly over my neck. He was nervous. By the look in his eyes, I could tell that he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to remove the bandages to have a look. "May I?"

I nodded and winced slightly as he carefully removed the tape from my neck. "Sorry," he murmured. His hands were beginning to shake again as he removed the bandages. I could feel the air hit the injuries and heard Jacob gasp. "Never again, Bella."

"You have my word," I promised. "I actually… I walked out on them."

I moved to the mirror to examine the damage from the attack. Butterfly stitches held my skin together and they were red claw marks, from irritation and some bleeding but nothing more than I could handle. After all, I've had much worse.

"Why?" Jacob's voice rang to my ears as I continued to examine my neck.

"Alice had a vision. Suicide apparently crossed my mind and according to Alice, Bianca was behind those thoughts. They found Bianca here a year ago and then came back here when the vision hit. I was angry. They put my family in danger. Bianca's the reason, you know. She's the reason why Crysta and Logan are changing."

"Bella?"

I looked over my shoulder at Jacob. "David is starting to change too."

"Rebecca's –"

He nodded. "We believe that Caleb and Logan… they'll be next."

Instinctively, I placed a protective hand on my stomach. Jacob's eyes darted to the action and I sheepishly met his gaze.

"Seriously?"

Now it was my turn to nod.

"A-another one?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"I found out a few days ago. I was waiting for the right time to tell you and now with, you know, the Cullens resurfacing and everything… I was going to put off on telling you."

Jacob should have been furious with me but instead, he crossed his arms and an amused grin crossed his lips. "So say they stayed another year… how would you explain it to me then? I'm not stupid, Bella." He laughed. "I would have figured it out eventually."

His happiness caused my own grin to spread across my face. I made my way over to him and he wrapped his arms securely around me. "Four children…" he sighed. "I would have never dreamed of it."

I glanced up at him, smiling. It was as if he could sense my stare for he turned his head to look down him. His hand came up, brushing my face and moving my hair away from me. "Such a beauty shouldn't be scarred," he whispered.

"Everything will be alright," I whispered back. "As long as we have each other."


	5. Baby Mine

_You might just need to grab tissues for this one! lol_

_Thanks to the reviewers:_

**_SweetnSpoiledx93, inkypinkyanna, devilISH-innocence, 'Edward Cullen Wifey', obsessedwithjamespotter, lana cullen-black, SoccerBeezy3, Kason08, 0oxjustsilverxo0, mrs edward cullenxxx, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx and barbiedoll123._**

_For my The Will to Live and Reincarnated readers I'm currently working on the next chapters for those 2 stories. Can we say yay?!_

_Also.. a certain part of this chapter was inspired by a very funny part from Breaking Dawn. Yet mine isn't as funny lol_

_Okay. Now readm review and enjoy! Thank you!_

* * *

_From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine._

_-- __**Baby Mine**__, Alison Krauss, Disney's Dumbo_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Baby Mine**

The next morning, I lied in bed, watching the beautiful russet toned man beside me snore lightly, adding the occasional grunt. It had been so long that I had the opportunity to watch him as he slept. I was always the one to wake up to him staring down at me, tracing my face with his gentle hands.

He was so beautiful and he looked so peaceful. When he slept, I could always see the sixteen year old boy that I had fallen in love with. He didn't have a care in the world. Though he still phased and looked like he wasn't a day older than twenty-five, I still loved him. He only phased to protect his family and now with Logan and Crysta, he would continue to change in order to teach them the ways of the pack.

I smiled softly as I moved a strand of hair out of his face. He cut it every few months but he only did so reluctantly. Even now he still claimed to keep it longer because of my preferred preference. His long black hair reminded me of the simpler days. Before I was captured in a mythical world. Before I was pregnant at eighteen. Before Edward left me. Before the Cullens came back to Forks.

Jacob truly saved me from myself. When I didn't think I needed saving, he saved me. He loved me unconditionally and irrevocably. I was his and he was mine. Soul mates. Together as one. A smile played at the corners of my lips as I bent down to place a soft kiss on his perfectly sculpted chest. He shivered under my touch and his lips curled upwards.

"Hi," he replied groggily as he stretched. All I could do was smile down at him and run my fingers along his face. The best thing in the world was waking up every morning next to him. He arranged with Sam to patrol for a few hours in the evening. I never told Jacob how I felt when I'd wake up and he wouldn't be there but he knew.

He knew that I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on; that Edward's leaving still affected me terribly and it felt like Jacob had abandoned me in the middle of the night.

Jacob's lips on mine brought me out of my daze. I smiled more and leaned into the kiss, parting my lips. A quiet moan escaped from Jacob and I laughed. I pulled away, despite Jacob's protests.

"No," I firmly said, though a smile remained on my face. "It seems like every time we end up making love, I come out of it pregnant."

He laughed. "But you're –"

I held up a hand to stop him. "There have been cases where pregnant women have made love to their husbands and ended up having another baby."

"You're lying."

"Google it."

I threw back the blankets and shivered, exposing some skin to the cold that lingered in the air. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Jacob rolling his eyes. He made no move to get out of bed. He just stayed there, watching my every move.

A sly smirk crossed my lips and I swayed my hips, tempting him, practically seducing him, as I made my way over to the closet.

My hand brushed across different clothes, different fabrics, as I searched for something comfortable to wear. I had been so engrossed in the search that I jumped nearly ten feet into the air when warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. His breath caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and goose pimples to appear on my arms. He chuckled and turned my around in his arms so I could look at him.

But my eyes didn't meet his.

They were too busy gazing down at my barely visible baby bump. I pulled away from Jacob and could feel his confused look watching me. My hand went to my stomach.

Another kick.

"Bella?"

I lifted my head to glance at Jacob. His eyes held worry and confusion but those two emotions immediately vanished when he saw the bright smile on my face even though tears were building in my eyes. A hand reached out for his massive one and hesitantly, he placed his hand in mine. I guided it to my stomach and placed it there. "Say something."

He tilted his head, like a puppy who doesn't know commands would do. "I love you," he sighed. The baby moved and Jake's whole face lit up.

"He knows your voice…"

"He?"

"It's a hunch I have."

Jacob laughed and pulled me back into his arms. His lips connected with my forehead and he whispered, "Please – and I can't stress that enough – _please_ don't go all bipolar on me like you did with the other three."

I glared at him, causing him to laugh even more. "I'm sorry if you're not competent enough to get extra syrup for my pancakes!"

His whole smile lit up his face as he bent down to kiss me.

"Mama!"

I quickly pulled out of Jacob's arms and not bothering without a robe, I took off running down the hall to the sound of Ava's frightened voice. Jacob was close behind.

We never made it to Ava's room.

Crysta and Logan blocked our way. Both had clenched fists and were violently shaking. Ava, in her pink Disney Princess nightgown, stood in the doorway watching the scene as she clung tightly to her teddy bear.

"You ate all the Doritos!" Logan hissed.

This was all over a bag of chips? Seriously? Talk about temperamental…

"I did no such thing!" Crysta yelled back. "I went to sleep before you and woke up after you. How can I eat the Doritos in that amount of time?"

"I don't know!" Logan shouted, shaking more. His eye brows narrowed and his upper lip pulled upwards over his teeth. "You sleep walked when you were younger! Who is to say that you're not doing it now?"

Footsteps approached and I glanced over my shoulder. There Embry stood, holding a bag of Doritos.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "Sam said to come check out what all the commotion is about."

Jacob snarled at Embry in warning when I looked back at Logan. His shaking was far beyond control now.

"You?" Logan growled.

A hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me out of Logan's path. I now stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Crysta… move," Jake ordered. Crysta nodded, never removing her eyes from her brother and moved into her bedroom. "Embry… why don't you buy your own food?"

"Because you guys always have food," Embry calmly replied. "And Bella is a great cook."

I rolled my eyes as Logan exploded into a ball of fur. He was a beautiful, large black and white wolf. He reminded me of your typical dog, which a white patch of his left eye. His hair stood up as he growled viciously at Embry. Embry carefully set down the Doritos. I suppose it was in order to not smash them. Then as Logan launched himself Embry phased.

Logan tackled Embry to the ground, causing Embry to whimper. But as Logan clawed and bite, I noticed that he left his neck wide open. Embry's teeth clenched his throat. Not hard enough to hurt him but enough to show him he meant business.

Logan yelped and hit his paw against Embry's face. Blood ran down Embry's snout. "Jacob," I whispered. "Do something…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob nod and I could only assume he was going to phase too. But all I could see was my children when they were younger. Just babies with not a care in the world. Where I could still protect them and they didn't have to worry about phasing and attacking the ones they loved…

* * *

_The noise was practically unbearable. I couldn't wait until Jacob came home. Then I'd get a break._

_Logan sat in his high chair, hitting his spoon on it while Crysta sat on the floor, banging on pots and pans with her hands, adding the occasional hit of the wooden spoon. Needless to say not even five ibuprofen could relieve my pounding headache._

_Baby talk escaped from their mouths with the occasional squeal of excitement. But when I turned around from the oven, Logan wore a determined expression. His mouth was forming 'o's but nothing came out._

"_That's it," I encouraged, picking up Crysta and sitting by Logan. "Come on, baby. You can do it."_

"_Mama!" Crysta squealed. _

_Logan glared angrily at his sister, obviously upset that she was able to speak before him. _

"_Ma –" Logan said. "Ma – Mama."_

_I smiled widely and with one arm I took Logan out of his high chair, holding both children. _

"_Mama!" They cried in unison. _

_I laughed and kissed each of their foreheads._

* * *

That same day they took their first steps and when Jacob came home, they were still saying 'mama'. It was then that I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on to them forever…

"Logan…" Jacob warned. Logan and Embry continued biting and clawing, neither one letting up.

* * *

"_More!" Logan and Crysta cried in unison. _

_One of the few nice days in the Olympic Peninsula and we were at the park. I was pushing Logan and Angela was occupying Crysta. _

_Both were easily enjoying the swings._

"_I wanna jump!" Logan squealed._

_Angela and I both laughed. "No, sweetie. You're too small."_

"_Nuh uh," he argued. "I'm four! Imma big boy!"_

_Crysta rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. "No you aren't."_

"_Yes huh."_

"_Nuh uh."_

"_Yes huh."_

"_Nuh uh."_

_Angela and I kept on laughing at their little argument. They were always like this._

"_Yes huh."_

"_Yes huh."_

"_Nuh uh."_

_Crysta squealed. "I win! You aren't a big boy!"_

"_You tricked me!"_

* * *

"Bella…"

Jacob's voice snapped me out of my memories and I jumped. He smiled sadly at me.

"I need you to call Sam. tell him about Logan. I can't control both him and Embry."

I nodded and walked backwards into my room, sitting on my bed and picking up the phone to call Sam and Emily.

* * *

"_Mommy!" A loud shriek called from outside. The small voice sounded panicked and I quickly turned off the vacuum cleaner and I raced outside. _

_My breath caught in my throat as I saw Logan kneeling beside his sister, hugging her tightly to him. "What's wrong?"_

_Logan's five year old big brown eyes looked up to me and I realized that tears were running down his face. He didn't say anything. All he did was look back at his twin sister. I knelt down in front of them, allowing my hands to slightly roam over their bodies, yet never touching. "What happened?"_

"_It hurts," Crysta cried._

"_Crysta, baby," I soothed. "What hurts?"_

"_My leg," she cried. "I… I…" More sobs escaped her lungs and her small body shook. _

_I turned my attention to Logan. As Crysta cried more, he did too. "Logan, will you do Mommy a favor?" He hesitated. It was obvious that he didn't want to do anything if it meant leaving his sister's side. "Sweetie, this is important. Will you go get your Uncle Sam?" _

"_But…"_

"_If you go, it'll make Crysta feel better." _

_His smile immediately graced his tear stricken face and he reluctantly let go of his sister, running off in the direction of Sam and Emily's, as fast as his little legs could carry him._

* * *

They were always there for one another no matter how many times they fought. Logan loved his sisters.

"Hello?" a females voice came from the other end. Emily.

"Emily?" I managed to choke out. "It's Bella."

"Is everything alright?"

A sob broke out of my chest and I felt like my heart was being ripped apart. This shouldn't be happening. My babies should be normal…

"Bella?"

"Can you send Sam over?" I asked. Quickly I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand. "Logan phased. Him and Embry got into it and – and Jacob –"

"Shh, Bella," Emily soothed. "It's okay. I'll send Sam and Paul over right away. Honey, it'll be okay. I promise."

I nodded even though I knew Emily couldn't see me. "Thanks. Bye."

A quiet bye escaped Emily's lips as I hung up.

* * *

_The phone was ringing when I walked inside. _

_The twins were at the old store getting free candy from Quil's mother, giving Jacob and I some free time alone and to think about the new baby that was only three months away. _

_And if I knew that the phone call was bad, I wouldn't have answered…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Missus Black?" a deep voice asked._

_I raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Jacob who was staring intently at me. "This is she. Who is calling?"_

"_Missus Black, this is Doctor Banks from Forks Hospital. I've called you about your son. Logan?"_

_My heart began to beat erratically and my eyes widened in fear. Jacob was immediately by my side. _

"_There's been an accident."_

"_What – what kind of accident?"_

"_Logan was brought in by a Charlotte Ateara? He was hit by a car. Hit and run the police are saying."_

"_Is he okay?"_

"_I would like you and your husband to come down to the hospital. Logan needs surgery but I can't go through it without your consent."_

"_We'll be right there."_

* * *

The day Logan was hit by a car, I also had Ava. Apparently the stress was too much. Both children had to stay in the hospital. Logan for a few weeks. Ava for two months.

With a sigh, I forced myself off the bed and walked back to the doorway.

Sam and Paul had already arrived. No doubt they had phased and got here quicker.

Paul and Jacob weren't phased but the other three were. Sam stared intently at Logan, his eyes narrowed and letting the occasional growl out. No one could disobey the Alpha and I knew that Sam was using his power to get Logan to cooperate.

"Why us?" I cried once Jacob approached me to make sure I was alright.

He took me into his arms and held me close while Logan was pushed into his room to get dressed.

"We knew this could happen…"

"I know," I sighed. "I just didn't think it'd be this hard."


	6. Stop and Stare

_Woohoo! Another chapter out so soon! I got inspired one night and had to write. It's a filler but it kind of gives a hint on how Crysta and Logan are as wolves. Even some foreshadowing... Can you guess where?_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_EdwardBella4ever, deviLISH-innocence, Jellybean the Cow, obsessedwithjamespotter, inkypinkyanna, americanlatinajapanesegirl, barbiedoll123, 0oxjustsilverxo0, lana cullen-black and Kason08._**

_Now read, enjoy and please review! _

* * *

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

-- _**Stop and Stare**__, One Republic_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Stop and Stare**

**CPOV**

Mom was a wreck. She couldn't even look at us without crying which was why Logan didn't spend time at home anymore. He was staying with Sam and Emily. Of course what I hear Caleb is next. Soon he'll be joining my brother, my cousin and me in this… I don't even know what to call it! This _pack_?

Dad had insured me that everything would be alright. That we were destined to protect those around us. The vampires… the werewolves… All the legends were true. How could anyone be okay with this? I was a monster. The others that have changed are already accepting it. My father and Sam had been the ones to not really want to be werewolves. When Sam changed, he was alone and the scars Emily wore weren't from a bear. He was a young werewolf and had attacked her. I had also recently learned that the reason we never saw my mother in any less that a shirt and jeans was because she had her own markings, from our father. Yet she refused to tell us how she got the marks on her neck. Had our father done that too?

"Crysta!" My mom called from downstairs. "Can you come to the kitchen for a minute?"

I sighed and removed my fake vampire teeth from my mouth before heading downstairs. It bothered my father when I wore them around. He didn't like the fact that I still enjoyed vampires when they were meant to be our sworn enemy.

"Yeah?" I called out as I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed my mother wasn't alone. Logan, with his head hung low, was sitting across from her.

"Hey, little sister," Logan greeted.

He was more muscular and definitely taller than I had last seen him. I wasn't much taller than I had been before the change but I was more built and I could outrun most of the pack. Leah Clearwater and I often enjoyed racing.

Without saying a word to my brother, I sat down beside him and met my mother's brown eyes.

"There's certain things you need to know," my mother began. "Things that your father is uncomfortable speaking about and he has asked me to speak to you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You both know of the Quileute legends, about the werewolves and vampires." Logan and I both nodded. "Do you remember the Cullens?"

"Not really," Logan mumbled.

"What do they have to do with anything?" I asked, glancing back and forth between my twin brother and mother. "We haven't seen them since we were little."

"The Cullens…" Mom bit her lip. She was nervous and her eyes darted everywhere around the room, refusing to look at us. "They're the same vampires that made the treaty with Ephraim Black. At the time it was just Carlisle, Esme and Edward. The others hadn't joined them yet. They returned to Forks in 2003, two years before I came to Forks. I… I was in love with Edward Cullen."

"You were in love with someone… other than Dad?" I asked. My parents were so in love that it was hard to imagine my mom loving someone else. When they were together, they were always touching each other or sneaking glances. It was like they were teenagers.

My mother laughed. "Yes, Crysta. Believe it or not I wasn't always with your father."

"So what happened?" Logan asked. "Between you and Edward I mean…"

"He left me," Mom quietly replied. "For my own protection he said. See this?" She showed us her palm where there was a small, pale crescent mark. "A vampire did this. He bit me and Edward saved me." She rolled up one of her sleeves to reveal a long raised scar. "This was from my eighteenth birthday. I got a paper cut and Edward's brother, Jasper, tried to attack me. Carlisle had to stitch me up and remove the glass from my arm when I was knocked down." Her hand hesitantly rubbed over her neck that was bandaged up. "This was from two days ago. I went to see the Cullens and they had a new comer, Bianca. She attacked me simply because I blushed."

"It seems to me like all they do is hurt you," Logan growled. I could only roll my eyes. Could he honestly believe that it was all their fault? Has he even paid attention when our mother walks? She can't even walk a foot without tripping.

"Now, Logan," Mom scolded before sighing. "My eighteenth birthday sealed my fate. Edward and his family left. From September until January, it was like I was in a coma. I barely ate. When I wasn't sleeping, I was crying. I was a mess. I finally snapped out of it when your Grandpa Charlie threatened to send me to your Grandma Renee's. Eventually, I started spending time with your father. He fell in love with me before I did him and I suppose at first he was more of a rebound. He was healing my broken heart and then one day I realized I loved your father. I got pregnant and unlike your typical teenage boy, he was willing to support me. I later found out he imprinted on me."

"Imprinted?"

"He is my perfect match. Soul mates."

"Sounds more like an arranged marriage," I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"That's what I thought at first," Mom answered. "You see when a member of the pack imprints, they will be your best friend, your brother, your confidant… whatever you need. But why wouldn't the imprinted choose them in the end? When you're their perfect match?"

"So Claire? Kim? Emily? All were imprinted on?"

Mom nodded. "Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts you know."

"Trust me. We know," Logan said. "It's like she thinks those things just to make all of us feel like hell." Logan glanced at me. "Except when you're around. She is always _nice _when you're around. Why is that?"

"Because there's another female," my mother said. "Having Crysta around is letting Leah heal. She doesn't have to be the only female anymore and I'm sure she only torments the men because she gets a kick out of it."

"She's evil."

I sighed and placed my head on the table. It seemed to me like our father hated vampires for more than just being their enemy. Perhaps because of the pain they had caused Mom?

**LPOV (Logan)**

"We thought the Cullens were the reason why everyone was changing," Mom explained. "But they would have to be here longer than a few days."

"Bianca," I growled, gripping the table tightly. Mom nodded and I could feel my anger boil even more than it already was. I glanced over at Crysta. How the hell could she be so calm? The leeches only ever caused pain but I knew that she would give them a chance. She was more like our mother that way…

"So where is she?" Crysta asked. "Do we… take her down or what?"

She seemed hesitant with her questions but I could see a bit of excitement in her chocolate brown eyes when she lifted her head. She wanted to kick butt as much as I did.

"I don't know," Mom said. "Carlisle had Rosalie and Emmett take her away. But I suppose…. If she becomes a threat… Sam will give the word to attack. That doesn't mean you can go on a killing spree and seek out the Cullens, Logan."

"Me?!" I cried out, shocked by her accusation. "What did I do?"

"I'm your mother. I know how you are. If you go against the alpha, a war can and will break out. As soon as one of the pack attacks the Cullens, the Cullens can fight. Just like if a Cullen bit a human then the pack can attack."

I allowed a sigh and ran a hand through my shoulder length hair. So I couldn't attack the Cullens but I could attack this Bianca chick…

Which would make being this way all worth while…


	7. I'll Be

_I meant to update 3 of my stories on Sunday. Unfortunately, Saturday I was at my uncles all and by the time I got home, I didn't feel like writing. Sunday I was sick and still am. Who knew non-drowsy cold medicine made me tired? Then Monday was my sister's band night so I was there in the evening and during the day I was out with a friend. So now it is Tuesday... and I am updating._

_Reincarnated and Right Here will be posted either later today or tomorrow._

_Thanks to my reviewers of last chapter:_

**_your wrong. you are worth it, americanlatinajapanesegirl, The Sushi Monster, inkypinkyanna, SoccerBeezy3, XSylviaX, obsessedwithjamespotter, yesi'mleashingmyimagination, barbiedoll123, 0oxjustsilverxo0, deviLISH-innocence and Kason08._**

_I'm also trying something new. I already tried the review and you get a quote thing but with Reincarnated, Right Here and If I Didn't Have You you'll get a excerpt from the next chapter. So review! A lot of this story has been already planned. So within the next couple days you should have up to Chapter 13 of this story. It really depends on the amount of reviews I get! Now read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_-- __**I'll Be**__, Edwin McCain_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**I'll Be**

**CPOV**

Only a month had passed since our lives had been turned upside down in forty eight hours. We were no longer in solitary confinement but we had a group of people that we had to stick with.

The pack.

We couldn't risk being around _normal_ people for fear of becoming enraged and that was something that my dear brother had trouble with. He was extremely temperamental. Dad often compared him to Paul.

"Dude!" a voice called out from behind us. Logan and I both turned around to see a guy with blond and black hair running towards us. I let out a frustrated groan. It was our cousin, David. He caught up to us, not even out of breath. "Did you see?"

"See what?" Logan asked. I crossed my arms over my chest. I already knew where this was going. A new girl could only get David this excited.

"A new girl!" Did I call it or what? "She's starting at La Push tomorrow. Caleb said her name was Emma. We ran into her at the store. Dude… she is totally hot."

"There's more to a girl than just her looks," I informed my cousin.

He turned to me with a confused expression on his face. "Like what?"

"Personality for one!"

Both Logan and David rolled their eyes. "So you comin' or what?" David asked my brother. "She's still at the store. Apparently her mom is Charlotte's new recruit."

"I'm in," Logan eagerly agreed.

Before I could say anything, the two were heading in the direction of Charlotte's.

I glared in their direction. Boys! All they care about is girls, girls… and girls. "Hey!" I called out, running after them. "Wait for me!"

* * *

**BPOV**

"A new family has moved on to the reservation," Jacob informed me when he walked into the kitchen. I nodded, letting him know that I acknowledged him. He let out a chuckle and I jumped when his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into him. His hands immediately went to the small baby bump. "The Yorkie family. Eric and Mindy Yorkie have two daughters. Emma is sixteen and Nicole is fourteen."

"Eric Yorkie you say?" I questioned. I had known an Eric Yorkie in high school. After graduation, he had gone to Seattle for school. I just never expected him to have children earlier in life. To me, I always pictured Eric to be at least twenty-eight when he settled down.

"Yeah," Jacob answered. "Didn't you know an Eric Yorkie? He was with you that day you all came down to the res right? The day I told you what _they_ were…"

I nodded and stopped cutting the tomato, turning in Jacob's arms. "Why are they living here though? I don't understand."

"Eric's the new computer teacher at the school and his wife is working with Charlotte. I s'pose they just thought it'd be easier to live in La Push rather than Forks since both of their jobs are here. You going to go see him? I can come with you if you want…"

"Maybe later. I got something else in mind."

Jacob raised a suggestive eyebrow and pulled me closer into his body. "Like what?"

"Well you know that little number you love so much?" Jake nodded. "Why don't I go upstairs and slip it on for you? The children aren't here. We've got the house… all. To. Our. Selves."

"Are you implying that I make love to you?"

I grinned slyly and stood on my toes, kissing Jacob's bare chest. "I'm implying that we go upstairs and you completely ravish me."

A groan escaped Jacob's lips before he hoisted me up into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and our lips connected in a passionate kiss. "Forget the clothing," Jacob said in a husky voice before taking off in the direction of our bedroom.

I squealed in excitement, wrapping my arms and legs tighter around him.

* * *

**LPOV**

"So?" I asked David when we entered the store. "Where's this hot babe you've been babbling on about?"

Crysta rolled her eyes and I had to keep myself from laughing. David scanned the store and grinned just as a blonde came from around an aisle.

My breathing caught in my throat and it seemed like the whole world had stopped. Nothing seemed to matter to me but the girl before me.

She lifted her head up and looked at me. Her eyes were a beautiful blue – like the ocean and when she smiled at me, my heart beat erratically. It felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at any moment but I didn't care.

I felt the sudden desire to love her and to protect her until the day I died.

"Logan," a voice hissed yet I didn't move. I was still transfixed on the beauty before me. An elbow nudged into my side, bringing me out of my thoughts and causing me to double over in pain. I looked next to me. David had an eyebrow raised and Crysta was scowling. She had obviously been the culprit.

"Hey, David," the girl greeted, still smiling. "Without Caleb I see?"

David nodded. "Emily had some chores for him. Emma, these are my cousins, Crysta and Logan Black. Guys, this is Emma Yorkie."

"Hi," Crysta greeted. Her scowl had disappeared from her face. She honestly seemed to like Emma. She was nice to anyone who treated David with kindness and respect. Crysta was very protective of him due to him having Multiple Sclerosis and being completely deaf in his right ear.

"Hey," I managed to stammer out.

"So which one is older?" Emma asked. "You are siblings right?"

I gave a slight nod. "I'm older by fifteen minutes."

"You two don't –"

"Crysta takes after our mother in the looks and height department."

"But don't let her height fool you," David said. "She can throw a mean right hook. Caleb knows first hand."

Emma laughed and I immediately melted inside. Everything about her… it was so damn perfect. She was perfect. From her blond hair to her pink coated toe nails. Beautiful in every way.

"There you three are!" a deep voice exclaimed. We turned to glance at the door. Embry was approaching us. "And who is this?"

"Emma Yorkie," Crysta replied. "She just moved on to the res. Emma, this is our fathers friend, the pain in the butt, Embry Call."

"I resent that," Embry laughed as his massive hand shook Emma's. "Now, I'd love to stay and chat but Sam has sent me to fetch you pups. There's a bit of a problem. Quil's rounding up Paul and Jake."

This can't be good…

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella rested in my arms as I ran a hand over her protruding stomach.

I could never seem to get enough of her. I needed her like I needed air. Slowly, I ran my fingers through her brown hair, causing her to shiver. "Are you cold?" I whispered before placing a kiss on the back of her neck. She shivered again.

"No," she quietly replied. She moved closer against me and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I was content. I would keep her in my arms forever.

But, of course, all good things must come to an end…

An abrupt banging sounded on the door downstairs.

"Jacob! Bella!" Quil's voice called out. "Come on! Let me in!"

Bella buried her head in her pillow, in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"What?" I asked, reluctantly pulling away from her and slipping on a pair of cut off sweats. Bella sighed and stood, also getting dressed.

"C'mon, Jake! Let me in!"

"Nothing," Bella giggled.

I extended my hand out to her, which she took before we both descended down the stairs.

Bella opened the door and Quil barged in.

"Sam's calling for a meeting. Embry's been sent to round up the pups," Quil informed us.

I glanced at Bella. Her shoulders were slumped over and a frown was on her pretty pink lips. She knew that usually when there was a meeting that I'd be gone for a few days. It would be even more difficult now that she was pregnant.

"Do you got to?" she asked. Her big brown eyes looked up at me.

"Yeah," I replied. I ran a hand along her face before bending down to kiss her. "I'll be back to tell you what's going on alright? I won't go without saying goodbye." She nodded. "I love you, Bella. Never forget that."

"I love you too," she whispered. I hoisted her up, kissing her deeply. I placed her back on the ground before walking out the door with Quil.

We each took off running but I could feel Bella's eyes on my back, watching me through the screen door of the home we shared.


	8. The Howling

_We've been searching all night long  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around  
I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

_-- __**The Howling**__, Within Temptation_

**Chapter Eight**

**The Howling**

**JPOV**

We all gathered in the woods near First Beach. Paul was the last one to arrive, as usual.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, taking a seat next to Leah.

Sam sighed, running his hand down his face before sitting down on a log across from me. Nothing could be good if we were having a meeting in our daily human forms. Our meetings usually consisted of wolves sitting in a circle, communicating through our minds.

"Jared and I picked up a scent," Sam began to explain. "About a hundred-fifty miles from here. Two, maybe three, vampires. Two females at least. We think there's a male with them."

"Bianca," I hissed. I pinched the bridge of my nose just thinking of the leech who hurt my Bella. But to say that I wasn't happy that I'd get to tear her to shreds was an understatement. I couldn't wait to bring Bianca and her posse down. I glanced at the pack when I realized all eyes were on me. "Bella went to visit the Cullens about two months ago. There were four others with them. I only heard of Bianca. The leader, Carlisle, apparently exiled her from their family. Rosalie and Emmett took her away."

"They should have disposed of her!" Collin cried out. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he roughly brushed it out of the way; his black eyes fumed.

"They don't believe in violence," Sam told Collin. "I'm sure Carlisle told them to do whatever they pleased but even if they wished to destroy her, they wouldn't have."

"So now what?" Brady asked. "Who do we go after?"

"Bianca, you idiot," Paul snapped. "She's the one who attacked Bella right?"

I nodded and ran a hand through my shaggy shoulder length hair. Crysta and Logan exchanged looks with Caleb and David.

"I don't want any of the pups going anywhere near the Cullens," Sam ordered. "They're far too young. They'll go on a killing spree."

"I have faith in Crysta," Leah finally said. "She believes that there are good and bad bloodsuckers. Like Bella does. What if they're right? What if we've been spending the majority of our existence blaming the Cullens for what we are? All of you were ready to jump at them when others began to change. The Cullens changed a few of us but it could've been others."

"You've changed," Jared laughed. "I like it." He turned to look at my daughter. "Keep hangin' around, kid. You're doing this one some good."

Crysta rolled her eyes causing me to laugh. I knew my daughter almost as good as Bella did and she was definitely soaking up the praise though she'd try to deny it if brought up.

"You all got an hour with your families," Sam instructed. All of us stood in unison, stretching our legs and arms. "When that hour is up, we meet back here."

* * *

**BPOV**

I was slowly beginning to go insane…

"I'll be going now," Emily said as she emerged from the kitchen. "They should be returning soon." I nodded, wrapping the blanket tighter around my shivering body. My eyes followed Emily's form to the door. She quickly turned to look at me. "Bella?"

My eyes moved to her face

"This could go badly," Emily warned.

I laughed. "You tell me that every time and they always come home."

Emily's lips curved slightly upwards into half of a grin. "Things change. This is war for them, Bella. They're our soldiers and they may never come home to us. They're our husbands, our friends and our children. If our mates die, we'll never find another to love us like they do. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I understand! But you say that every time and they _always_ come back."

All Emily did was shrug. "It happens."

I rolled my eyes as Emily left and Jacob arrived. Alone. Crysta and Logan weren't with him.

I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me by roughly placing his mouth over my own, kissing me with as much love and passion that he could muster. When he pulled away, I was completely breathless.

"What's going on?" I managed to ask.

Jacob sighed and began to move around the room rather quickly. My eyes followed him and rested on his face when he came to an abrupt stop.

"Crysta's outside talking with Ava. Logan went to say goodbye to Emma Yorkie." He paused for a minute before taking a seat next to me. "Did you know that he imprinted on her?"

"No. How did you--?" He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow and I wanted to slap myself. _Of course!_ "Right. Stupid question."

"He's really good at hiding his thoughts from the pack," Jacob told me. "I didn't even know that he imprinted until we were leaving the meeting. The Yorkie's have been here for over a month. The go to the same school. It was bound to happen."

I rolled my eyes, thinking that I was being subtle.

"I saw that," Jacob laughed.

"Well you should stop stalling," I scolded. "What's going on, Jake?"

Jacob didn't answer for a few minutes and I jumped when his arms snaked around me to pull me close to him. I glanced up at him and waited for him to say something.

**JPOV**

This was the part of the goodbye that I always hated.

Bella looked so damn vulnerable when she glanced up at me. She knew what was coming and yet she still insisted on hearing it from me. I suppose me saying the inevitable made it seem more real to her but I knew that as soon as I left our home she would curl up on the couch in the fetal position and cry.

"We're leaving," I told her. "For once I don't know how long it'll be. Sam didn't say. I have to get back soon. We're going after Bianca. The trail seemed to have a total of three scents. Possibly Bianca and two others. A female and a male."

"Jacob, _be careful_."

I sighed before pressing my lips to Bella's. It was almost time to go.

"I hate to say it, Bells, but I don't think Crysta and Logan will be in to say their goodbyes."

Bella nodded and wrapped her own arms tightly around me. "That's alright," she quietly replied. "I don't mind as long as they come home. You'll give them my love?"

I smiled and placed a kiss on top of Bella's head. "I need to get back." I stood from the sofa and Bella nodded, reluctantly smiling. "I love you, Bella. I _will_ come home to you. I promise."

"You better, Jacob Black." She glared at me, trying to hide her tears. "Or I'll _never_ forgive you and our children better come home with you."

I laughed and pulled Bella to her feet then to my chest, hugging her tightly. "Take care of yourself, Ava and the baby. No miscarriages, Missy."

"Yes, sir!"

"That's my girl." Yet again I kissed Bella before leaving our home and feeling the beautiful brown eyes of my wife burning into my back.

I quickly glanced behind me before I took off running. I avoided the dirt path through the weedy hedge and instead took the shortest way to the forest. The quicker I was out of Bella's line of sight the better. Neither one of us would have to feel so much heartbreak this way. I jumped over driftwood after driftwood, ignoring the tears as thorns from briars cut into my skin. The pain would be gone before I made it into the trees.

The house was finally out of sight and I cut behind the store then sprinted quickly across the highway. When I made my way into the trees, I ran faster, pushing myself and taking longer strides. Good thing there wasn't anyone normal nearby. They would question what I was and ask why I wasn't playing football or some other sport that required fast runners.

As soon as I was deep in the forest, I came to a stop and removed my shorts, tying them securely around my leg. I could feel the fire move down my spine as taut spasms shot out through my arms and legs just as I finished pulling the cord tight. Heat flooded through me just as I erupted into a creature of the supernatural.

My heavy paws hit the earth and I stretched out just as the transformation came to an end.

_Hurry up, Jake_, Quil's thoughts entered my mind.

_Leave him alone_, Embry scolded. _Chances are we're going to have him pull Logan away from his imprint._

I rolled my eyes and took off running towards the clearing where we had all met earlier.

_He's still not back?_ I asked. _And Crysta?_

_Right here, Dad. _

_Did you say goodbye to your mother?_

_Of course! Logan's on his way too._

_Listen up!_ Sam shouted just as Logan and David made their ways through the trees. Logan took a seat by his sister and David was beside him. _We've never had to go on a hunt for three vampires before. Pups, this is your first experience. Do not let the hate consume you. Attack only if needed. Protect your brothers and your sisters. Remember that this may very well be the last time you see the person next to you. Let's hope it doesn't come down to it._

* * *

**BPOV**

Tears ran down my face as I pushed Jacob's old Rabbit to go faster.

I needed to see the Cullens and this time I left Ava with Emily. She didn't need to see me break down to Alice or to Esme. I had to be strong for my child and the child that I was carrying.

Why did Bianca have to show up? Life for me was going great! I was going to have another baby. After all these years, Jacob still loved me. Crysta and Logan had just started their senior year of high school.

So why now?

I let out a sigh just as I went over the familiar bridge and down the memorable road that led me to the beautiful white house I had come to love. Yet that house wasn't the same.

I no longer paid a visit to it or it's occupants on a regular basis. They were only here for a short visit and that was to protect me from Cut-Throat Bitch. The Cullens would leave eventually and my life would go back to normal.

Well… as normal as it could be when your husband and two oldest children are werewolves.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I pulled the Rabbit to a complete stop. I thought about just sitting in the vehicle, staring at the house, willing myself to leave. But instead I quickly left the vehicle, slamming the door loudly and ran without tripping to the door.

I raised my hand to knock but jumped in my spot when the door suddenly opened.

"Bella?"

My heart seemed to stop beating when Edward said my name. It sounded the same as it had years before. His voice and eyes held the same love for me even after all this time. But why did I feel like he was the one that I should be with? Was it possible for someone to have _two_ soul mates?

"Are you alright?"

Tears began to prickle at my eyes and before I realized it, I was flinging myself into Edward's arms and sobbing for my husband, for my children, for Edward and the Cullens, for my unborn child, and for my friends…

Edward didn't push me away either. He held tightly on to me. His pale hand ran gently through my brown hair and he whispered soothing words to me as he brought me inside and closed the door behind us, never letting me go.

* * *

**JPOV**

The trail was cold.

But how was that possible? One minute it was hot and then the next… nothing. They were toying with us.

_Split up_, Sam barked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Logan and Crysta exchange looks with one another. _Two young ones will go with two experienced werewolves. Do not attack unless absolutely possible._

I practically erupted in laughter. Sam's words were focused on Logan and Caleb.

Sam broke us up into groups, telling us which way to go. And then we were off in search of Bianca and her gang.


	9. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	11. Wishful Thinking

**Thanks so much to those who have read One In a Million and continuing on with this story. I'd also like to thank those who have asked me if I was going to keep writing this story. I try to never abandon my stories and I haven't yet. Those are just on hold. Unfortunately, some may end up rewritten or abandoned if I can't figure out what to do with it. One of those stories may be Two Worlds, One Family along with Right Here. I don't think they'll be abandoned but possibly rewritten if I can't figure it out by Christmas. Feel free to reread if you forgot what happens. **

**I'll remind you a little bit. As we know in OIaM, Jacob and Bella fell in love, resulting in twins, Crysta and Logan. Crysta and Logan are now 17 in this story with baby sister Ava being 8 and Bella is pregnant with baby number 4. Crysta and Logan, along with various offspring to the original pack members, are beginning to change into wolves thanks to evil vampire nomad, Bianca, who the Cullens had taken in but then exiled when Bianca attacked Bella. Now that Bianca has been exiled, she's out for blood and the pack has gone off, with the newly transformed pups, to dispose of Bianca and her two new nomadic followers.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Wishful thinking_

_Patience shrinking_

_Bliss is far away_

_North is callin'_

_Now I'm fallin'_

_At your feet_

_Please stay_

_ ~ Too Far Gone by The All-American Rejects_

**Chapter Nine**

**Wishful Thinking  
**

Years ago, the Elders made the decision to allow the Cullens to set foot on the reservation after Jacob had been attacked, needing Carlisle's attention. It didn't matter if they were leaving for Europe but they knew how much they meant to me. I had never been more thankful that they had made that decision. I was a complete mess and I needed a friend. No matter what had happened between me and Edward, we had agreed that we would always be there for the other. When Edward came bursting through the door, I was completely taken by surprise. After two months of ignoring him and the Cullens, I had basically given up hope that I would see any of them anytime soon.

"Alice saw you," Edward spoke up after almost an hour of silence. "She sent me straight over."

"Well," I said, hiccuping from crying. "I appreciate you coming, Edward, but perhaps you should go now." Edward raised an eyebrow. He knew that I wasn't ready for him to go but the last thing Jacob needed to find when he got home was Edward Cullen sitting all godlike on the couch. That would not go over well at all. "Edward, please. I just need to be alone, okay? Let me be miserable."

A low growl escaped Edward and before I knew it, he was standing in front of me. His topaz eyes had darkened considerably. "Bella," Edward hissed. "You don't have to be miserable. I'm sure all of this is hard. Your husband, your children, are gone. You're used to seeing Jacob leaving but this is the first time Crysta and Logan have gone off with the pack. That has got to be hard on you. Let us help. Remember the day you married Jacob? How I told you that no matter what, I would _always _be there for you?" I nodded. "I meant it. I doubted a lot of things between my human life and my vampire life but there were two things I never doubted. Your love for me and your love for Jacob. God, Bella. You were my first love. To see you in pain... it rips me apart."

"Edward -"

Edward backed away from me when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID after pulling the phone out of his pocket. "It's Alice." Judging from the tone of his voice, I knew he sensed it too. Something was seriously wrong and all I remember thinking was _please don't let it be my family_.

* * *

**APOV**

When the vision hit me, I didn't know what to think. All I saw was flashes but something told me that there was going be trouble and a lot of it. A year ago, Jasper and I had stumbled upon a young vampire by the name of Bianca. We took her in, feeling sorry for her. We figured we could show her our way of life and then she met Edward. Bianca went from being a timid newborn to a bigger bitch then Rosalie. No one, not even Esme, could get within five feet of Edward. When it came to my brother, Bianca was very territorial. So when my vision showed Bianca and two others I wasn't surprised. From what I gathered Bianca had met up with two nomads named Elby and Horatio. What had me really worried is when Bianca told her new found "friends" that she had a delicious snack for the three of them to share. She told them all about Bella and how she smelled so good, that she was pregnant and already had a young daughter, plus two teenage children.

A whole family to _snack on._

The way she talked about the Blacks, especially Bella, made me sick. When I realized what her intentions were, I immediately dialed Edward's number.

"Do not leave Ava and Bella," I snapped.

"Alice? What's going on?"

"No matter what Bella says to get rid of you, _do not_ leave the reservation, Edward! Bianca met up with two more vampires. They're coming for Bella, Edward. I saw Bianca talking about making the entire family into a meal!"

"What?" Edward barked into the phone. I had to hold the phone away from my ear because he was so loud. "We need to do something. Help the pack or something!"

I glanced over at my brothers and sister. They could hear every word of our conversation and they could barely sit still. All three of them were itching to get a hold of Bianca.

"Emmett and Jasper are just leaving with Rosalie now," I explained. My siblings took this as their cue to go search for that bitch. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be happy that we were going behind their backs without discussing the situation with them but none of us cared. Bella and her family were in serious danger. If we didn't act now, Bianca would get the meal she wanted.

"And what the hell do I tell Bella? She's already upset. This will just freak her out even more, Alice!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I made my way to the back door. I walked outside and stared out into the dark woods. I needed time to think but there wasn't any time. "Tell her the truth. I'm on my way."

* * *

**BPOV**

"And what the hell do I tell Bella? She's already upset. This will just freak her out even more, Alice!"

My eyes widened at Edward's words. Something was wrong. I could feel it. If something happened to Jacob and those kids, I didn't know what I would do. My family meant everything to me. Without them, I was literally nothing.

Edward snapped the phone shut and I looked into his dark eyes. The pain he had been talking about was very visible in his eyes. "Alice is on her way," Edward told me. "Bianca's coming after you, Bella."

"I figured as much," I replied. "The pack left because of her."

"You aren't the only one on her hit list. She told the other two nomads that your entire family would make an excellent meal. After she's finished with you and Ava, they plan on going after Jacob, Crysta and Logan."

A gasp escaped my lips and numbly, I sat down on the ottoman of our recliner. Ever since I found out about vampires and werewolves, I was a target for the nomads. Finding out that more nomadic vampires were after me wasn't a surprise. What surprised me, sending me into my numb state, was that Bianca was planning on making me and my family into an all you can eat human buffet.

"I can't keep living like this," I mumbled, looking down at the carpeted floor. Small, cold arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Well we're here now," Alice's tiny voice told me. "Rosalie will make sure that Bianca pays. The one thing she hates more than anything is when someone threatens children and Bianca crossed the line by threatening your children, Bella. Her happiness and her dream was taken from her. She won't let that happen to you."

"Rosalie really has changed, hasn't she?"

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

**Here's a sneak peak into next chapter...**

_My eyes were clouded over from my tears. How could anyone allow this to happen?_**  
**


	12. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
